Digimon Jumpstart - Descent into Darkness
by The Digi Dude
Summary: The birth of the Digidestined the real reason to the digivices and the war that destroyed the world!


Digimon Jumpstart

Chapter One: Descent into the Digital world

Created & Written by: Robert Batchelder

Thrown into this strange world  
even stranger allies  
new bonds will form  
and together you will over come

Just like digimon  
it's time for you to digivolve  
let your weakness become your strength  
never forget the power that comes from with in us all

wear your spirit on the outside  
let your heart be your weapon  
have faith in your strike  
and your digimon will not falter

Digivolve to the max  
Digivolve to the extreme  
strike fear into the heart of Darkness  
but never forget that a heart of kindness  
is the stongest heart there is

Just like digimon  
it's time for you to digivolve  
let your weakness become your strength  
never forget the power that comes from with in us all

never let your heart sway  
let your heart grow never cold  
strike down the darkness  
with a furious fist

It's time to jump into the digital world!

The all-consuming heat of the wall of fire masked the figure that was about to send the digital world into a spiral of chaos. The flames wrapped around his body, yet left him untouched, as he slowly drifted through the fire. The menacing presence that he held made him truly sinister, but at the same time it was not him. He slowly stepped from the flames into the air, where the darkness started to seep out, and so began the breakdown of the digital world…

"Azulongmon" Fanglonmon paused, his voice normally poised, strong was panicked now "we have to do something now, the others are too scared, and we must restore the balance of the digital world now before it's too late."

"I know Fanglongmon, but what can we do? This darkness, this presence is stronger than us" Azulongmon responded, his voice clearly portraying his emotions.

"Maybe we aren't strong enough" Fanglongmon paused again, his expression never changing "but they can" and with that Fanglongmon released 7 Balls of pure energy from his being into the pool of destiny.

"What was that Fanglongmon!" yelled Azulongmon, and then the visages of 5 human beings flashed across the pool for a second, before they vanished. "Who are they?" Azulongmon asked, in a more calm tone.

"Our only chance" was the last thing he said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hunter Yagami was running between the ally as fast as he could, his one jacket arm flapping in the wind, on the other side of the ally was a car, as he approached the car instead of slowing up he sped up and slid over the hood of the car and slipped off to the other side. He was almost there, he could see the flag in the middle of the park on the other side of the road, and he took a minute to catch his breath behind the car before he started running again. He got half way to the center before he saw her, out of the corner of his eye but it was too late. He watched her leaped up over the barricade and he decided to slow up as he approached the barricade. She laughed and looked at him with a big grin on her face and said "what's a matter slowpoke already out of breath? ".

"No, I'm just not as fast as you Destiny" he replied as he hopped the barricade with ease. Her shoulder length brown hair, blowing in the wind her little rainbow bow in her hair not doing much in the fall air, her blue shirt visible just beyond her red jacket and a nice pair of blue jeans. Hunter had always had feelings for Destiny but he never acted on them, she was his best friend.

Destiny Nashi chuckled at him "yeah that's it" she threw the flag back at him and he caught it, but not in enough time to see she was coming at him by the time he realized it he was on the ground, his head bouncing off the barricade knocking him and her unconscious, and then the ground opened up and swallowed them whole, the only witness a homeless guy who's eyes bugged out and he dropped his soda.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Zer0 Tayo was a quiet, very contained young man, he didn't get excited or confused, he was always calculating his odds at everything. Tonight however he was reminiscing, of before his half sister, Sayer came to live with them. He loved Sayer very much, but she was always giving him a hard time, making him feel bad. He didn't mind as much as he used to but it was still a pain in the butt, it was about 2 in the morning and no one was up, his brunette uncombed hair had a habit of getting in his eyes, this time he just blew it out of the way. He was surfing the web as he generally does being up so late, when he noticed in the lower right hand corner of the screen that he had an E-mail. The subject was simply "help" Zer0 thought what the hell and opened it, but the only thing in the email was a yes and no button and despite his better judgment he was curious, so he clicked yes. The room began to shake, and the computer screen was getting brighter, the door behind Zer0 started to open and there stood Sayer. "whats going on Zer0?" Sayer spat out as she tried to cross the room, she was still in her PJs , before Zer0 could reply the ground tore open swallowing them both, the ground then sealed shut tight, and the house was quiet once more, almost as if nothing had happened.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Leo Tair leaned back in the chair, his blonde hair spiked straight up, the light catching it just right. Leo was a very bright student with no real problems in life, any challenge that rose was soon put down. his overwhelmingly bubbly personality often won people over. The bell for the period rang and Leo went to his locker, grabbed some books and went to the computer lab, it was his free period so he had some things to catch up on. When he got there the door was unlocked and nobody else was around, so he set himself up at a computer in the back and as he turned on the computer he shrugged off his black coat with red trim on it and got to work. Leo didn't notice at first, but the rest of the computers were starting to go haywire, the screens were flashing random code, and then it all stop as quickly as it started. Leo tilted his head to his screen which had gone black with two pieces of code that he didnt recognize, he took a chance and clicked on it. Every single screen in the computer room lit up bright, too bright, leo had to shield his eyes from the light. "what the hell is going o-" he was cut short when the room swallowed him into darkness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Sovereign Azulongmon!" cried Adromon, as he burst into chamber "7 stars have been seen in the digital sky, hurtling towards the Basic Plains on the edge of Antique Town" he continued Azulongmon nodded his thanks to Andromon and turned to find Fanglongmon. "Wait sir, There's more..."

Azulongmon turned his attention back towards Andromon "Well what is it?" he asked, slightly irritated that he was wasting his time. "Spit it out!" he spat noticing Andromons hesitation.

Andromon hesitated still but found his voice "three of them landed in the Darkness quadrant." Andromon turned and sped out of the room, and failed to notice the sadness on Azulongmons face.

Azulongmon muttered to himself "So it really has begun...The first Digital war."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Leo's Head was throbbing as he sat up, if felt like he was smashed in the face with a bat, but he took a look around. It was barren, a field that looked like it had been abandoned, the sun was up and the light hurt his eyes. "Hi leo!" a high squeaky voice said.

"What in the hell, who's there? " Leo responded, as something big furry and heavy fell on his head "oof, what the..."

"Hi Leo! I'm Dodomon" the giant ball of fuzz said, and with that Leo launched him across the field "HEY!" the fuzz said "That's not a very nice way to greet someone."

"What in the world are you?" Leo asked his jaw slightly agape and then added " and where the hell am i?"

The ball of fuzz hopped on his stomach, and replied with a smile "I'm what you would call a Digital Monster, or Digimon for short, and you Leo are in the Digital World."

"how do you know my name?" leo asked still not believing what he was hearing

"silly human, you were chosen to save the world, and I was chosen to help you" Dodomon answered

Leo scoffed "how's such a little fur ball like yourself supposed to save the whole world?" Leo said, but he was thinking how was he supposed to save the world, if it was even true to begin with.

meanwhile Leo and Dodomon continued bantering The rest of the kids, the 4 that had crash landed nearby, began discovering partners of their own; Zer0's cool persona clashed with Sunmons Fiery ready to go attitude, his sister Sayer was annoying her newfound partner, the samurai digimon Ryudamon, and there was hunter, with Kunemon riding on his shoulders he was starting to look for the other people, and last but not least there was Destiny, who was busy petting her new friend Pupumon.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Fanglongmon looked on, wondering if he had made the right decision but he shook his head thinking aloud "I have to be right" he paused and continued "the fate of the digital world hangs on these children."

Next Time on Digimon Jumpstart: The first Digivolutions, the first enemies, the prophecy never foretold!


End file.
